


Breathtaking

by christallic



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christallic/pseuds/christallic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Amberle searches for the Rover Eretria and unexpectedly finds her in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> My Inspiration was the bathroom scene they were in together. It is from an autralian ad : https://twitter.com/reysridley/status/689420491459661824
> 
> This is my first fanfic and english is not my native language so don't be too critical. I already read all of the fanfics about them, so this is my contribution to it, i hope you like it.

Eretria is taking a bath, she is a messy person so her clothes are spread on the floor. A few candles are lit, which brightens up the room a little. A window in the background allows more light to come through. The atmosphere is soothing when she suddenly hears a voice behind her say "Ah there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere".  


Amberle glances at the floor she sees Eretrias clothes spread everywhere when her eyes continue to wander she focuses on Eretrias back. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun, a little strand of hair falls down on her shoulder. Amberle wonders how could she not realise how pale Eretrias skin was until now almost as pale as an elfs. She enjoys the view but not even a second later Eretria turns around and she doesn't know what to do at first. Amberle hesitates for a moment until their eyes meet. Rapidly she turns around in emberassment, her cheeks blush and she feels a tingle running through her back. Eretria looks at the princess, her grin gets brighter. She doesn't know why but seeing Amberle so shy makes her kind of happy. Eretria thinks - i should go along with it, maybe i can get something out of this -.  


Amberle has turned her back on Eretria as she says " Im sorry, i was just ... " as Eretria interrupts "making sure i was not running away?" Amberle answers a little shy "yeah something like that ..." Eretria continues " don't worry, i wouldn't want to miss a bath when i have the opportunity" leaning her back against the edge of the bathtub. Amberle is a little unsure when she says " Yeah right ... so i better ..." She swallows hard and then continues "leave you alone then ". Eretria doesn't want to let go yet so she suggests " why don't you join me, there's room for both of us here ... " she pauses " ... And you obviously need the bath as much as i do " she can't hold back a little laugh and Amberle chuckles while she says " Yeah thanks but i guess you are right." She turns around looking her straight into the eyes, as she starts to undress herself " i hope the water is still warm." Eretria is smirking as she says " i can assure you, it is." Amberle is unbottening her jacket so more of her skin is showing as she looks at Eretria watching her. She says with a certain voice " hey, eyes up here ... or you have to turn around. "Eretria gives up, raises her hands smiling and slowly turns around.  


She hears clothes falling on the ground and then quiet footsteps coming closer. Amberle slowly gets into the bathtub staying on her side she puts both of her arms above the edge of the bathtub. When Eretria turns around she moves closer to the princess as Amberle says a little shy " Im sorry, i didn't want to interrupt or anything. I didn't think you would be naked in here." The Rover gets closer next to the princess with just a few inches appart while she responds" yeah, how can someone be naked in a bathroom ... and i thought you were the smart one in our trio." Amberle gives in while she moves her body so they are in front of each other" yeah, i guess i wasn't really thinking ... So when i am not the smart one, who am i then?" Eretria looks at Amberles lips and then she says with a strong voice that goes quieter with every word " I mean you are a lot of things. Strong. You always know what to say. You seem so sure and not even a little afraid but i would say the first one that popped up in my head was **pretty** " The word **pretty** echoing in the room.  


Amberle blushes and out of all the things she could say, she has no idea how to do it. So she just stares at Eretria, at her eyes, her nose, her lips, she thinks – how beautiful she is ... for a human, of course- . The rover girl starts moving closer, their noses bump into each other.Their bodies touch and Amberle shivers, Eretria rests her forehead on hers as she holds her tight and they close their eyes. They breathe, take in the steam from the hot water. Never had any of them felt more at ease, it was perfect. Their bodies relax, their hearts start beating in the same rythm. Everything becomes calm and nothing matters anymore. The quest, the demons, the stress, everything is gone. Just this moment, the two of them, together. They felt at home. Eretria wants to give in and kiss her, but suddenly they hear a loud noise outside the bathroom. They let go of each other Eretria takes a step back while Amberle turns her head around and asks " What was that?". With a concerned look on her face Eretria responds " Nothing good."


End file.
